20 Cents And A Brothers Note
by A Tewari
Summary: Belle your nerd has a surprise in store for herself one a gourgous beauty as Esmerelda and two a schools dark secret. We'll see soon enough ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So Belle Springs your average nerd with a book obsession went to a school, Jewels Prep to be exact. The epitome of discipline and order, well unless you count the night to where their is a much more darker side to the story, but more on that later since if I said that now it would be plain boring.**

 **Either way Belle Springs had her life thought out in her opinion, since she was the brains of the place, always right, a messy room with homework completed, papers on the table top, books near the edge of the bed and a giant calendar for deadlines on a wooden slate. What could I say more as evidence?**

 **So now you might be wondering about her brother? Well don't worry he's not much, just a contradiction to Belle, so your jock with flirting skills. Don't worry he'll be seen on later, I promise.**

Now let the fun begin~!

 **Friday, 19:00 AM:**

"Belle get up!" Chel was rushing around like a hurricane around the room trying to get into her uniform, which just consisted of a blue, knee length skirt, dark blue top which was dark as night and a blazer just to emphasize her curves and being a boy magnet, **why am I not surprised?**

Belle just woke up a few minutes after Chel's scream, with a yawn and a low moan to accompany it and show her drowsiness after a night of homework and reading, yes very obvious and cliche, but whatever. So anyhow she got dressed enjoying her delux panini, accompanied with orange juice and an apple, at least she cares for her health unlike the others who binge on chips and soda in the mornings, specifically the boys. Anyhow Belle left for her class while Chel was just finishing a sandwich.

Just as Belle walked around the corridors like a lonely wolf, she looked down at her schedule "Oh, great I have Histories Of Magic and Potions Class." Belle walked over to the class spotting her realistic and only friend Thomas, **Atleast he's less of a loner**. Anyways Belle smirked and waved to him "Thomas! Hello." She thought he couldn't hear her, she's just socially awkward that way.

Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes "I can hear you Belle."

"Oh sorry." She smiled at him and walked up to him with her book, which she was reading over last night.

Thomas smiled and shrugged, "Well we don't want to be late for class."

"No we don't." She smirked and walked with him to the class and they were early of course.

Thomas chuckled awkwardly "So um… How's Chel doing?"

Belle rolled her eyes, of course he'd talk about Chel cuz, why not? "Oh she's going great, well endowed and lucky as always." Belle rolled her eyes seeing him like this was just entertaining.

"Right, of course." He sighed and looked down at his books, thinking for a moment. "Belle how would you look without the glasses?" He was curious since he never saw her without them and it would be interesting to see how she would look, probably ridiculous or so he thought.

Belle turned away from him for a second, taking out her contacts, getting rid of her glasses, putting them in her pocket she turned to Thomas and his eyes looked like they were about to pop. **Aww how adorable!** "Well you look different."

Belle nodded "That's what all people say," She noticed his eyes looking at her in awe, which was interesting enough then it turned to sudden entrancement. "Are you okay?"

Thomas snapped back and stopped staring "Yeah," Thomas looked down a little, chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck looking back at Belle. "Where is everybody?"

Belle folded her arms "It's thirty minutes till class starts." **Geeze she and Thomas are early birds.**

"Than what are we doing here!? So early!" Geeze Belle just wanted him to calm down, from his little 'high'.

"Calm down, please. You're the one who dragged me to class, so aren't you being hypocritical?" She knew she was right with that he really was.

Thomas sighed, folding his arms and looked at her "I hate it when you make a good point."

"How about a few drinks?" Belle smiled and lead him to her room, he just followed eagerly, probably just male promiscuity, or that's what she sensed from his eagerness.

"Nice room," he looked over to Chel's side of the room and being the naive, keen, little boy he was he just looked at all the stuff in a keen and eager way. Which just made Belle notice his ridiculous curiosity. But since that wasn't her concern or so she thought she fetched him some juice and began taking a few sips, until tip, tap, tip, top Chel walked in, what a coincidence! Belle wore her glasses before Chel could see.

"Hi nerd." Chel mocked her but Belle was too used to the tease.

Chel looked over to Thomas "And if it isn't the nerds sidekick." She shrugged and sighed dramatically.

"Yes Miss. 'Perfect', he is." **Belle had some sass in her and loved making little sarcastic comebacks.**

Chel laughed "At Least you have something, worthwhile." To lightly tease her she just chuckled and poked Belle's nose with a grin.

Thomas just looked at them and gave a chuckle. "H - Hi." he was just shy around pretty girls, well that was more than obvious.

Chel rolled her eyes "Hi Thomas." Chel had a little sincerity and smiled at him, she looked at Belle who was playing with the ice cubes making them like a cute, little tornado just like a little kid focusing on it's toy. "Oh and Ms. Nerd, the 'She Devil' wants to see you." Belle's eyes widened and she left "Now what could she want?" She murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Oh this might be a good time to tell you that that the, so called 'She Devil' was Aurora Vanderveld, she is the 'Regina George' of the school to cut it short. With her sidekicks in hell raising 'Gretchen Wieners' as Jasmine Aliya and 'Karen Smith' as Ariel Livins, lovely sir names haha.

Anyhow 'Ms. Nerd' left to see the 'Devil' who gave her her a grin, at the entrance from normality to hell. "Yes Aurora," She rolled her eyes and looked back at her folding her arms. "Do you need something?" Belle just remained calm regardless of what could happen.

Aurora smirked at her, walked up to her "Oh just a favor," Aurora twirled to the side making a female appear, not a bad looking one either but that didn't matter, now did it?

"So?" Belle was confused what did Aurora want her to do with the female? She just folded her arms and shuddered at Aurora.

"Just show her around the place." Aurora smirked at them just to see how Belle will enjoy her ever so friendly 'bonding' time. Oh boy whatever happened in Aurora's thought provoking mind only she will know. But what's the harm, right?

"Umm," she looked back at the black haired, eye popping and curve flaunting beauty. "Okay." She just kept it small talk so Aurora couldn't get the kick of seeing her flustered. But Belle had to admit if this was hell it wasn't a bad, actually more enjoyable.

"Great!" The 'Devil' just said that in a overly sweet way, which meant she was probably planning something alright, but what? Since Aurora is never so chipper to her ever. So why is she being so happy? Oh well it wasn't the time to bombard her mind with question.

Aurora left with her minions and little Belle was left with Esmerelda, **Oh and if you would like to know this story is not only on how cute this ship is. It will contain romance in the beginning but than again it's about the school and it's messed up atmosphere in the dark.**

Anyhow just as Aurora left Belle just looked at the girl in awe than just snapped back to the world. "You must be the new girl?"


End file.
